A Home to Call His Own
by Jettara1
Summary: Set right after the movie. Discovering Jack passed out in the back of the sleigh after defeating Pitch, North takes it upon himself to make sure the child spirit is alright and makes an offer that Jack might be too afraid to take up. After all 300 years alone is not something that goes away over night.


**This is just a small fluff for North and Jack and Bunny, something I saw happening at the end of the movie that I thought would be adorable.**

* * *

The battle with Pitch was over and the children were starting to believe again yet something still felt amiss. Tooth and sandy had already left to attend their duties and try to make up for lost time and believers. It might have been paranoia after being changed into a tiny bunny but E. Aster Bunnymund knew something wasn't right. It wasn't the abnormally slow speed they were flying back to the pole, or the fact that North had reframed from using one of his magical globes to hurry their trip. For once North was flying at a leisurely pace and as much as Bunny hated that blasted sleigh he was able to sit back and relax for once, simply happy to be himself again and the children and his friends were safe. Everything wa sure to be back to normal in a few days. Yet something didn't feel right. He reframed from looking over the side of the sleigh, certain the answer wasn't below but much closer.

He hit him the fourth time North looked over his shoulder, away from guiding his reindeer to look at something behind him. Bunny turned to gaze behind them as well. They weren't being followed. Not even a wisp of a shadow or nightmare sand marred the morning sky. Confused, Bunny turned back to the Guardian of Wonder and followed his gaze more carefully. North wasn't looking _behind_ the sleigh but rather at the small figure clad in blue and brown lounging on the upper most bench, Jack Frost. The boy sat side ways, his back against one wall and legs slightly bent. His staff hung loosely from his fingers over the seat below. The hood over his head hid most of his face but by the fringe of snowy white hair hanging out lower than it show Bunny could tell the boy's chin was angel toward his chest. A small almost muted snore came from him the only thing masking it the rush of wind as they flew, otherwise Bunny would have noticed much sooner. In all honestly Bunny wasn't surprised that the boy was asleep. For three days they had fought Pitch with no rest and little food. Jack had given his all to save not only the children but also the Guardians. Bunny felt especially fond of the boy. Even after yelling at him, almost hitting him when Easter was destroyed, the child had gone out of his way to keep the last light shining and believing in not only him but all the Guardians. Jack Frost had saved them and Bunny would never forget that.

Glancing back at North he caught that same thought playing over his friend's face. North smiled at him and then fondly at the child before turning back to the reindeer. It wasn't long before they landed at Santoff Claussen.

North handed the reigns to the nearest Yetis before walking around his large seat and making his way to the sleeping boy. One large hand cupped a slim shoulder giving a gentle shake. "Jack, my boy, we're here," he said gently.

Bunny hoped out of the sleigh, happy to be back on solid ground. He waited as North tried to rouse the newest Guardian only to hear a mumbled response from Jack and see North straighten in confusion and sudden worry.

"What's up, mate?" Bunny asked when North looked over to him.

Concern filled bright blue eyes and without answering he scooped Jack up into his arms and held his small frame against his chest. "Grab his staff," North instructed, jumping down. "Jack's not well."

Surprised, Bunny hopped back into the sleigh and grabbed the fallen staff without question then hurried after his fellow Guardians. For such a large man North moved with a quickness of a man far younger than his years and Bunny actually had to run on all fours, the staff safe tucked in the back of his harness, to catch up at the lift.

"North, calm down, mate," he said, seeing the growing worry in his friend's eyes as North stared down at Jack's sleeping face. The boy looked peaceful enough even if his eyes were dark with small bags underneath. "He's just exhausted. Nothing to fear."

The glare North sent him made him take a step back. The large man swept past him when they reached the desired floor and made his way down one of the vast halls. Bunny hesitated only a moment before following. Living quarters lined both walls, once belonging to the many people and children who filled Santoff Claussen. Many now sat forgotten gathering dust. The Yetis and elves having their own homes in and around the mystical village. North stopped at the far end one and, juggling Jack's sleeping form, opened the door before briskly opening it. Bunny hoped in after them and paused in shock.

The room was huge with vast skylight and large bay windows. It was covered in blue and white, as if designed specifically with the Spirit of Winter in mind. But then Santoff Claussen often had a mind of its own and for all Bunny knew the room was meant for the boy.

North ignored the Pooka as he lay Jack on the bed then sat on the bed next to his still form. If he thought the child looked small before he certainly look tiny against the thick white comforter. Just a small child of fourteen. Certainly smaller than most fourteen year olds in this day and age. It simply amazed him that Jack of all people had been the one to save them. But then he'd known from the first time he saw Jack centuries ago that there was something very special about him. If only North had taken the boy under his wing back then. Manny must have had a reason for keeping Jack isolated for so long. Perhaps it was for this purpose. Still no one, especially a child, should be left to fend for themself. North silently vowed that Jack would no longer be alone. He would have a home here, at Santoff Claussen for as long as he wanted. He would be cared for and loved and...

"North," Bunny's soft voice called to him, drawing him away from his musings.

He looked up as the Pooka leaned the crooked staff against the wall next to the bed. A sympathetic look filled Bunny's eyes as he too gazed down at the child. "He's an elemental, mate," he continued, taking a seat on the other side of the boy. "You can't keep him."

North's smile faltered. "I know," he said softly. "But an old man can dream." He ran his fingers over Jack's icy cheek. The boys leaned into his warm touch, making North smile.

"Jack's a free spirit, North," Bunny said, catching his friend's arm. "He'll never stay. He wanders from place to place, wherever the wind blows him. Lil'ankah'bittah never stays one place long, other than Burgess it seems."

"Perhaps he has a home in Burgess," North said but some how he doubted it. He just had a nagging feeling in his belly. Considering the ragged ancient pants and faded hoodie, he was almost certain Jack had no place to call home let alone any other clothes. Sighing, he got back to the task at hand. He needed to check the child for injuries. "Bunny, help me undress him," he asked. "I need to check him over for injuries. He took a pretty bad fall when he tried taking Pitch on alone."

With a disgruntled snort, Bunny carefully started pulling off Jack's hoodie as North sat the boy up. The boy was almost boneless, easy to maneuver the fabric off him and over his head. Bunny was surprised when they found a tattered colonial style shirt underneath, easily as old as the pants. Bunny did away with it too and grunted when he saw the large bruises marring the milky white skin of Jack's back and ribs. The child whimpered in his sleep as North lay him back down. Next went the pants, leaving Jack only in an old pair of underwear that looked ready to fall off.

North tsked as he inspected the clothes. "A new wardrobe is an order," he said before taking a good look at what they had been hiding. He almost choked at the sight of Jack undressed. The bruises he expected but the small frame, ribs easily seen against pale skin. Bony shoulders and very lightly muscles arms and legs that seemed to stretch on forever. He was tiny and looked as if he had been trapped in the middle of a growth spurt that had only reached his limps and not quite the rest of him. Yet he still bare reached five feet.

Bunny whistled lowly. "He malnutured," he noted, concern filling his eyes as he prodded the boy for broken bones. Two fractured ribs, he decided, surprised by how lucky the child had been. A fall like the one he took would have killed a mortal. "I have to wrap his ribs," he informed North.

"There should be a first aid kit in the bathroom," North said, gesturing to the room off to the left. His focus went back to the lithe form on the bed. Jack was so pale he nearly melted into the snowy white comforter. He glanced around the room. It was perfect for the boy, despite what Bunny said. If only he could convince Jack to stay. He regarded the tattered pants he had been inspecting. Yes, a new wardrobe and bedroom for Jack. Even if the boy didn't stay it would be his, a place he could crash when he visited.

"Sit him back up, North," Bunny instructed as he climbed back on the bed, a large roll of gauze in one hand. North did so and Bunny got to work wrapping Jack's chest tightly. "You've really taken a shine to him, huh."

"He's a good boy," North said with a fatherly smile.

Bunny snorted. "That's debateable...but he did good. He'll make an interesting Guardian for sure."

"That he will...although I fear we failed him."

"How so?"

"He's a child. He should never been alone so long."

Bunny sighed. "True." He didn't want to think about just how badly they had wronged the boy before he became a Guardian. To Bunny he was just another spirit. Sure he was young, the youngest MiM had created for reasons still unknown. No other spirit called by MiM had been left alone before, they each became Guardians rather quickly after the call. Whatever had happened to isolate Jack had to be big. "All done. He'll be tender for a few days but it'll heal right as rain."

"Thank you, my friend," North said, once again lowering Jack to the bed. He frowned at Jack's lack of clothing. He sure as hell wasn't about to put the boy back in the tattered rags he had been wearing. "I'll be back in a moment. Boy can not sleep in this state." He stood and left the room with a single minded purpose.

Bunny almost laughed. When North had his mind set on something there was no changing his mind. Hoping to the nearest armchair, a dusty old blue wingback near the window, he dragged it to the bed and sat himself down. He really should be heading back to the Warren and repairing the damage Pitch and his Nightmares had caused but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He didn't like how small Jack was, how unhealthy he looked now that he didn't have layers of clothing to hide under. No one should be this small. What made Bunny feel worse was that he didn't know what he could do to help. He ran a paw throw the boy's snowy white hair.

"What's your story, Frost?" he asked the sleeping child. "Did you find the memories you were looking for? Do you know who you were in your past life now? I'm kind of curious now myself. There's a reason you're the Guardian of Fun? You must have been a real rascal back in the day. You sure are one now. The blizzard of '68 must have been a real riot to you."

No answer. Jack's brows furrowed in his sleep as if in a bad dream. There will be no nightmares for a while, not until Pitch regained control over his minions and it was too early for them to be running rouge, especially this far north of the battle ground. It had to be his memories situating themselves back into his mind. Bunny guessed that not all of them had to be pleasant. He was tempted to wake the child up and assure him everything was fine but North's large hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"He needs sleep," the Guardian of Wonder said in a hushed whisper. "Help me get this on him."

This time Bunny held Jack as North carefully slid an old blue - but in much better condition than Jack's clothing - shirt. North slipped the boy's arms in the sleeves then button it up after he was laying down. Next he slipped a pair of baggy cotton pants on the boy, cinching the waist to keep them up. Both were far to large for Jack but it was the best North could do on short notice. Once Jack was dressed they carefully lifted him long enough to pull down the blankets and tuck him in.

A child was exactly what the room was missing, North thought, smiling at the tiny elfin face against the mound of pillows. Jack, no longer being prodded or touched, snuggled into the comforter and pillows as he made himself more comfortable.

Bunny offered his friend the chair. "I need to check the Warren. I'll be back in a few hours to check his injuries," he promised before tapping his foot three times and disappearing in a rabbit hole.

North opened one of the large windows, allowing the cold winter air to fill the room. Grabbing on extra blanket from an old chest he wrapped it around himself before settling into the large armchair. There was much work that needed his attention but he left it for the Yetis and instead focused on his young charge. Soon the events of the past few days caught up with him and he fell into a deep restful sleep as well.

. . .

For the first time Jack could recall he awoke to softness surrounding him. Warmth surrounded his body followed by crisp cold to his face, a strange combination he was not at all use to. His body felt weighed down but in a good way and at first all he wanted to do was snuggle back down and go back to sleep. It was the strangeness of it that nagged at his mind to wake up. Rolling onto his side and forced one eye open, fulling expecting to find himself buried under a pile of snow, his pond not far in the distance. What he saw took his breath away. He laid in a large bed all in white with a mound of pillows and a comfy blanket. Sun light poured through the large windows and overhead skylight. The distance outline of the moon hung above as if smiling down at him. Jack smiled back before turning back to the windows and the vast tundra beyond. It clicked in slowly. He was at North's workshop, in what looked like a child's room. Old wooden toys sat in a far corner by an unlit hearth.

He would have looked around more but a deep snore made him jump. Biting his bottom lip he sat up and look toward the sound. There, fast asleep in a large chair, was North. Jack's brown pants lay over his knees and he could see that the older man had been stitching a small tear. It warmed Jack's heart to see that someone, anyone would take the time to mend his clothes but it really wasn't needed, a layer of frost always held it together. But if North had his pants. For the first time he looked at himself and nearly gasped at the sight of the strange clothes he was wearing. They were far too big, the collar of the shirt falling over one shoulder and his feet seemed lost in the long pants. He fidgeted with them, trying to roll up the long sleeves and pants but they only bunched and fell back down. He couldn't wear them, they were too big! Sighing in defeat he flopped back down on his pillows. He didn't want to wake North, the man looked exhausted and who knows how long he had been watching over him. Why was he watching over him? Shouldn't he be designing toys or something?

A small groan escaped him as he moved the wrong way, pulling on tender muscles and his sore ribs.

North awoke immediately. "Jack!" he cried, instantly at the sprite's side. "You should not be moving."

"Ow...hi, North," he said, trying to act aloof, as if waking up in strange places was nothing new to him. It really wasn't it was just waking up inside a place in a bed was new. Waking up to find someone watching over him even stranger. "Thanks for the place to stay but I really ought to be getting home."

North raised a questioning brow. "And where is home, Jack?" he asked, not at all put off by Jack's words but there was a sense of disappointed.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Burgess?" he said but it came out as more of a question.

"Ah..." North said but didn't sound convinced. A fond smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Well you can't be leaving without breakfast and I haven't finished mending these pants. There's no rush, no?"

Worrying his lower lip, Jack shrugged. "No, I can hang around a little longer I guess." He gave a small shrug, as if it was really no big deal. Meanwhile his insides were tossing around in anxiety.

"Most excellent." North patted him on the back, nearly toppling the child off the bed. "Come, come. We'll eat in my office so I can finish this."

Jack hesitated a moment, no sure if this was the right thing to do or if he should flee. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and while he liked North and was happy to now be a Guardian he was not so sure of what his place was. 300 years of being alone dictated he should leave, keep his distance and go back to doing what he did best but that part of him that was tired of being alone, that wanted a family and someone to care for him and for him to take care of wanted to stay. It swelled with hope and need when it saw the pants in North's large hands, old holes mended. In the end he climbed out of bed to follow the jolly man.

North frowned slightly when he saw the hem of the pants he gave Jack pooled at his feet, way to big for the small being. The shirt fell to mid-thigh and would have been good on their own. He made a note to find new clothes the child's size. Surely there had to be something in Santoff Claussen he could wear. Or maybe...

He grinned as Jack struggled to keep up with him without tripping over the pant legs. He used his staff to balance himself.

Going up to the production floor he paused when he found Phil and spoke to him in Yetis, gesturing toward Jack as he explained what he wanted. New clothes for the boy, things a child Jack's age might like as well as sleep wear and to find them as quickly as possible. The Yetis gave a groan before summoning two others to assist him. North also asked them to have someone send food to his office for two. Another grumbled response and they were off.

"What did you say to them," Jack asked, seeing the hostile look Phil shoot him.

"Only that you are honoured guest and are welcome here anytime," North said, not going into details. "The room you awoke in is yours to keep. Anytime you visit you may stay as long as you wish."

Jack stared at him wide eyed. "Really?"

"'Course! You are family, Jack." He didn't bother adding that he should have offered Jack a home long ago. The boy was very sensitive about his past. "Think of this as your second home. You may come and go as you wish."

Jack was taken back. A family, a home and a bed all offered in such a short time. It was more than he could ever ask for. "Cool...but..." He didn't want to take advantage of North.

North stopped just outside his office, seeing the sudden worry in Jack's eyes. He took both Jack's shoulders in his large hands. "I know it is a lot to take in, son, but in time you will figure out your place here and I hope you will regard me as a friend. There is nothing I can do to make up for the past let along turning on you when I thought you had joined Pitch but I will like to try. Let me do this for you."

"I..." Jack blinked back tears and tried to hide them under a smile. "I'd like that."

He didn't want to say he didn't really have a home, that he slept in caves and trees wherever he happened to find himself when he grew tired. He didn't want to impose and say he wanted to live there in the North Pole with North where he was sure to feel safe and loved and would not fear for food again because how long would it take before North grew tired of him or banished him for breaking something. He didn't want to risk that so he agreed to visit, taking comfort in knowing that he had a place to go if he really needed to.

But North knew and he didn't force the issue. For now he would be there to support Jack and hope that one day the child might feel comfortable enough around him to make Santoff Claussen his new home. It took nearly only five months before that day came. Five months in which North prepared his home for the first young child to run through Santoff Claussen's vast corridors in centuries. Five months to convert the room into something that was purely for Jack. That day the enchanted village welcomed its youngest Guardian and for the first time in Jack's 300 years as an immortal he felt as if he truly came home. Not even the familiar sight of his pond felt as welcoming. He now had a bed, a home, clean clothes and a family, what else could a child want? Maybe a few toys? But of course that was plentiful at Santa's workshop.

* * *

**My brain went blank at the end, sorry for the rushed ending but this is only a one shot.**


End file.
